Demigods at Hogwarts
by myperfectionismyimperfection
Summary: After Albus Dumbledore calls upon Chiron for help watching over the Golden Trio, Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace, Nico di Angelo, Jason Grace, Reyna Avilla Ramirez- Arellano, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Leo Valdez, and other demigods are sent to Hogwarts for a whole school year. Will the demigods succeed on this magical quest? Story set after HoO: BoO, during HP: OotP
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Set after the HoO: BoO and during HP: OotP. After Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore calls upon Chiron for help watching over the Golden Trio, Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace, Nico di Angelo, Jason Grace, Reyna Avilla Ramirez- Arellano, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, and Leo Valdez are sent to Hogwarts. Will they become friends? Will they become bitter enemies? Will the Seven and their friends succeed on this magical year-long quest?

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Rick Riordan, or J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 (Percy's POV)<strong>

I don't know if you know this, but if you're like me, you probably should know. Whenever something good happens, you better not even think about it, much less say it out loud, because that's making the Fates aware that your life isn't horrible. Which tempts them to make it horrible. So yea… I was sitting at the beach, relaxing with the one and only Annabeth Chase, my beautiful girlfriend, otherwise known as Wise Girl, daughter of Athena (a goddess who is mad scary, just to let you know).

Anyway, Wise Girl and I were sitting at the beach, and we were just staring at the beautiful water in from of us. Being near water calms me down, and being here with my Wise Girl was a bonus. But of course, when I was thinking about how lucky I was that I got through two Great Prophecies, and a million little ones, the Fates just _had_ to ruin my day by having Travis Stoll, son of Hermes, run to me, yelling like Medusa was chasing him. And guess what? His news that he brought was worse than someone telling me that Medusa was chasing a friend. His news was that Chiron wanted to see Annabeth and me in the Big House.

I know what you're thinking: _How's that bad news? It's just a visit to your mentor and friend!_

But that's not entirely true: When Chiron calls for a meeting by sending a camper to notify every cabin counselor instead of calling us himself, it usually means that there's a quest. Can't the gods and Fates give me a break? I'd think that after surviving two Great Prophecies, which is two more than an average demigod survives, and saving Olympus and the Olympians' godly butts (twice; once from my evil grandfather, and another time from my evil_er_ great-grandmother), that I would finally get a break.

But _noooooo_.

Chiron _has_ to call a meeting.

But of course, Annabeth and I cannot say no; after all, being, well, leaders of camp does tend to get in the way of not listening to the orders from the ultimate supreme millennia-old horseman—I mean Chiron!

So that brings us to where I am now, sitting at the tennis table with a few million campers. Kidding. Only like, fifteen (the Seven, Travis and Connor Stoll, Nico di Angelo, Clarisse La Rue, Will Solace, Katie Gardener, and Lou Ellen). Suddenly, the door slams open, and a feminine voice rings out, "I am here, at last. Bow to me!"

Before I can comprehend who that is, Annabeth has already hurdled into the girl's arms. Oh! Thalia!

"Hi Thalia!" I say, waving from my seat.

"Hey, Sis," Jason says.

"Hello, Huntress of Artemis," Leo shouts, waving his arms like a madman (with a grin on his face that proves he's a madman).

Before everyone can say their hello, Chiron stamps his hoof on the ground, effectively silencing us all.

"Okay, okay. I get that you are all excited to see your friends, but what I need to tell you today is of utmost importance! So if you could save all that welcoming for later, that'd be appreciated," he says. "Okay. I have called you all here to request help for my friend Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore."

"What kind of name is that? Bumblefore?" Leo calls out.

Chiron waits until everyone (by that, I mean only Leo) calms down before continuing, "He's a wizard"

"You want us to help an old man who waves around a stick and wears pointy hats?"

Chiron narrows his eyes, but gives no other response. I can see how this is turning out though. He just wants us to be on a quest. Again. But before I can say anything, Chiron continues, "He wishes for me to send him some help to protect three young teenagers-"

"What are their names?" Leo interrupts again.

"Will you let me finish?!" Chiron exclaims. He huffs and then says, "Their names are Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley. They need protection from an evil wizard, who goes by the name Lord Voldemort."

Clarisse, Travis, Leo, and a bunch of other demigods couldn't stifle their laughs, and Clarisse called out, "Who'd call themselves a lord if their name is Mouldy Shorts?"

"VOLE-DEE-MORT! Not Mouldy Shorts, Clarisse!"

"Whatever. Stupid name either way."

"_Anyway_," Chiron says, looking rather aggravated, "this wizard is trying to find and kill these three young wizards and witch. There is a prophecy about the boy-"

"Again with prophecies?"Annabeth exclaims, "Haven't we had enough?"

"Just please. Listen. The boy is in a prophecy, and Dumbledore fears that Voldemort will try to take the boy and his two friends this year. So I ask you all to help me out. Go to the school that young Harry is staying at, act as exchange students, and ensure that the boy gets through the year."

After a moment of silence, I say, "So you want us to go on a year-long quest this soon after the Giant War? Seriously? C'mon Chiron!"

"Yea! Percy's right!" A bunch of other demigods say.

"Demigods, listen. This boy is in danger of an evil descendent of Hecate. You, especially Percy and Annabeth, know what it's like to be in a prophecy. Just help the boy out. Be friends with him, keep him safe from a wizard who wishes to bring the whole magical community under his rule." Chiron says a bunch of other things that I don't listen to. When he's done, I look around and see that people are deciding whether or not they're going on the quest. Everyone raised their hands except for the Seven, Thalia, and Nico.

"But we require your assistance! Annabeth and Percy, you all know how powerful you are together. You can tilt the odds!" Chiron says, spreading his arms.

"But we've had enough of prophecies, Chiron," Annabeth states, her fierce grey eyes glaring at Chiron.

"And we just got back from recovering after that War. You want us to go on another quest now?" Thalia exclaims.

After about an hour of debating and constant arguing (which I wasn't part of), Thalia finally agrees to go. And then Nico agrees. And then Annabeth agrees. Well, I wasn't going to sit back while Annabeth put herself in danger in a year-long quest, so I agreed as well.

"Alright! Wonderful! You will be going to the school tomorrow, as the term starts tomorrow, obviously."

When will my life ever be normal?

* * *

><p>I packed my items: Plenty of ambrosia, a few canteens of nectar (I'll make sure not to feed the wizards this; I don't think Chiron will be very happy with us when we come back to camp saying that we accidentally burned the wizards up by trying to give them nectar), water, some food, bag of drachmas (the wizards might accept this), and just in case, a hundred dollars' worth of mortal money.<p>

"Prep the ship!" Annabeth called.

I was confused, though happy to have another excuse to go the sea. "What ship?"

"You know, the train station's in London." She replied.

"Oh, right." I walked to the beach. There was the "ship," which was the size of a boat. My friends piled the supplies on the back of the boat while I made the riggings and the sails (and chillaxing in the crow's nest). The anchor released, and we waved goodbye to our friends and our faithful camp.

* * *

><p>A FEW HOURS LATER<p>

The boat stopped. The anchor anchored and we stepped off onto the rocky beach.

Oh, I know what you all are thinking. How can a boat with so many demigods arrive from Long Island Sound to London in just a few hours? Well, I _am_ Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. I pretty much made the boat go at like 10000000000 miles per hour, or something. Too lazy to do the calculations. Anyway…

"Where now?" I asked.

"Kings Cross Station, in London" I have no idea how to get to London or King's cross, so please fill this in for me.

"What's the platform number again?" Thalia asked.

"9 ¾," Nico said, straight out of the shadows.

"Well, there's platform 9, and there's platform 10." I said. I don't know where platform 9 ¾ is."

"Chiron said something about going through the _something _between the platforms, but I'm not sure what that is, though" Annabeth said, frustrated.

"Let's see…. What's between the platforms? How about a _barrier_?" Thalia said.

"Oh right, yeah." Annabeth remembered. "But how do we go _through_ the barrier? It seems pretty solid to me!" She knocked on both sides of the barrier.

Thalia knocked again, but this time at the front. "Still solid." She said.

Suddenly, we were jostled side to side by a group of flaming redheads, a bushy haired girl, and a raven haired boy.

"Oh would you stop that, Ron! Fred, George, _no!_ Ginny, let go of my arm. Stop! Now! Okay, let's head through the barrier. Quietly, make sure no muggles are looking. Percy, go first with Arthur, then Fred and George, follow him. Ron can go through with Harry and Hermione, and then Ginny and I will bring up the rear. Good? Okay, go, Arthur, Percy."

There's another Percy here? Hold on a second—Did someone say Harry, Ron, and Hermione?

"Guys! I think I heard that group of redheads say something about Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They must know the kids that we are supposed to protect! Let's follow them!" By the time Annabeth finished telling the whole group what order to go in, the whole redhead family already entered the barrier, which was pretty cool. Like, they would just run and then BAM they disappeared!

"Perce! Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth called.

"Wha-what?" I said, turning around.

"I _said_, go through the barrier first!"

"Why me?" I complained. What if the barrier thingy didn't work for me? What if I crashed into it, because I wasn't a wizard?

"You are kind of a leader, so go! I'll go last, to make sure that everyone gets through."

After much jostling, mouth-gaping, and glaring, every demigod in the group has boarded the train. I must say, I was really fascinated. I mean, how did this thing work? Was it Mist? Was it something else? Who cares—it's cool either way!

"We need to find a compartment, guys!" Annabeth orders.

Without waiting for anything, everyone (I mean _every_one in our group) pushed forward, looking for an empty compartment (or two. Or three. Or four) to sit in. After a few minutes, only Thalia, Annabeth, Nico and I haven't found a place to sit in yet.

Suddenly, Annabeth exclaims excitedly, "Look! Those are three of the kids from that redhead group! Let's go sit with them and see if we can find which of them is Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger."

As we entered the compartment, the three kids glanced up. Redhead (I don't know their names!) looked back down and continued talking to Scarhead (no better nickname than that), but Bushyhair stared at us.

After staring at us for a good few seconds, she said, "Who are you guys? What year? You don't look like first years, more like seventh years, but then how did I not notice you before? Surely I would've noticed! Tell me your names!" She said all of this really fast, and in one breath. I blinked twice and looked at Annabeth.

"I'm Annabeth Chase, that's Percy Jackson, that's Nico di Angelo, and that's Thalia," Annabeth said, pointing at each of us.

"What's your last name?" Bushyhair asked Thalia.

"None of your business!" Thalia snapped. She has to work on her first impressions.

"Okayyyyyy" Bushyhair said.

"What are your names?" Annabeth asked, trying to figure out who they were and if they knew where Harry Potter was sitting.

"I'm Hermione Granger. Those two are Harry Potter and Ron Weasley," she announced, looking at us as if she expected a response when she said "Harry Potter". But she mustn't have gotten what she wanted, because she said, "Harry Potter? _The_ Harry Potter? The Chosen One? Defeater of Voldemort?"

Luckily, Annabeth saved us when she said, "Oh we know who he is, but he's not as famous in the States as he is here."

"Really? You guys are from the United States of America? What school are you from?"

"We're from Delphi Institute of Magic," Thalia said, using the suggestion that Chiron gave us before leaving. Guess it makes sense, with the whole "Dephi" thing.

"Really?! I never heard of it! Where is it?"

Annabeth looked at us before replying, "We can't really tell you. It's kind of a secret. Our headmaster, you see, doesn't want everyone knowing our location. That's why he sent us, along with some of our friends, to this school. We're exchange students, and we're supposed to get a feel of how things are across the globe."

"Ah… I see… Sorry, have a seat. Anyway, tell me, what do you guys learn in Delphi Institute of Magic? In Hogwarts-"

I didn't mean to, but I laughed out loud pretty loudly, "That's what this school is called? No wonder Chi—I mean, our Headmaster didn't tell us what it was called. I mean, who names a school after a pig's skin problem? Honestly!"

Hermione narrowed her eyes, and said rather loftily, "Hogwarts is the most prestigious school in all of Europe! So much better than Beauxbatons or Durmstrang! It is an honor to be accepted to Hogwarts! Anyway, do tell me, what do you learn in Delphi Institute of Magic? Is it like what we learn in Hogwarts?"

I managed to not laugh this time, but when Annabeth and Hermione began talking about studies in school, I couldn't help but fall asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So... Tell me what you think! Should I continue? Should I stop?**

**Question of the Chapter:**

**What Houses do you think each of the demigods (or just the Seven, Thalia, and Nico) would be sorted into?**

**See you soon (hopefully)**

**~myperfectionismyimperfection**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, I'm backkkkk. So first of all, I have to say _thank you_ to every reviewer out there.**** I love you guys, really. I originally planned to update weekly, but the last few weeks have been hectic so…yea. Secondly, to keep this story following the events that I have planned, there will be no Professor Umbridge. I hope that I am not the only one relieved of this! And thirdly, I might forget to say this in the future, so, I'll say it now and hope that you all remember:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Rick Riordan, or J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 (Annabeth's POV)<strong>

"Alright, shut your mouths and listen up!" I yelled over the talking of the demigods. Immediately, everyone became quiet. They all knew what would happen if they disobeyed Annabeth Chase, I inwardly smirked.

"Alright. We need to present ourselves to the witches and wizards of Hogwarts in a presentation, and I already have an idea. So if you would all pay attention please, especially- -Travis! Connor! Stop! Now!" The brothers were pickpocketing Katie Gardner again. "Anyway, as I was saying, we need to have an introduction thing. So listen. Do not do anything until I say so. First, Nico will dim the Great Hall with the shadows, while Jason helps but cutting the air off those candles. Then, we'll all quietly enter, while the room is still pitch-black. Then, Leo will..."

After going over the plan four or five times, everyone finally understood, and I told them to begin. Nico closed his eyes in concentration, as did Jason, and I hoped to the gods that this would go well.

* * *

><p><strong>(Harry's POV)<strong>

It may be just back-to-school nerves or something, but I could swear that there was this tingling sensation when I was in the train compartment with my two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Maybe it was those American teenagers, who were apparently exchange students from Delphi Institute of Magic.

Anyway, as the students of Hogwarts were filling up the Great Hall with excited chatter (I had already arrived, as I was one of the first ones off the train) I looked around, searching for those American teenagers. Hermione was talking nonstop to Ron, who was sitting next to me on the Gryffindor Table. Looking around the Great Hall, I noticed that Dumbledore's seat was empty. Where was he? Was he talking to the American teenagers, wherever they were?

Suddenly, the candles that were lighting up the Great Hall snuffed out, leaving everyone, including me, frightened and nervous as to what's happening. Everyone looked around, wondering. But suddenly, a huge fire appeared at the front of the Great Hall, right in front of the High Table. Wait- That was a person! I saw Professor Flitwick cast an _Aguamenti Charm_ on the boy, but the water evaporated before it reached the fire. I wonder if this is part of what Voldemort is trying to do, but then I realize that Dumbledore wouldn't have let any Death Eaters in. Maybe this is somehow related to those American teenagers!

The candles lit up again as the boy shot jets of flames at them. How did he manage to do that? It didn't seem as if the boy was any older than me, and he would cast fire that easily, without a wand?

Gradually, the vast room lit up again. I noticed a group of teenagers, standing right in front of the Great Hall, facing us. It blew my mind away. They looked so, well, _godly_. The guys are so, well, handsome, they all could have been models, for all I knew! And the girls, they were beautiful, better than Veela!

They stood in a 3 by 5 formation, but I could see all of them anyway. In the front were three boys, a blonde boy with electric blue eyes, a dark-haired pale-skinned boy with dark, depthless eyes, and a raven haired boy with sea-green eyes. It was that boy from the train! Percy, I think. The three boys stood tall and straight, but still somehow relaxed and alert, the stance of a fighter. It was clear that Percy was the leader, simply by the way he stood.

Then, behind them stood two girls and one buff, Asian-looking guy. The first girl had choppy black hair, and shockingly electric blue eyes, similar to the ones of the boy in the first row. I think she said her name was Tara or something. She had this eternal glow to her almost, smooth and graceful in the way she stood. The next girl had blonde curls, and had a very fit body, but the stormy grey eyes ruined the image of a typical Californian girl. I could tell by the way those startling grey eyes swept over the room that I would _not_ want that girl, Annabelle I think, to be my enemy. The only guy on the row was very buff, but he looked kind of nice, I suppose. Yet, his physique looked like he could pummel any of us, even without a wand.

The third row had one guy and two girls. The guy just ran from the front of the room to where the doors were (he was the fire guy!), and I could now see that he was a scrawny kid with elfish features, who just couldn't keep still. He was tapping his foot and drumming his fingers. The next girl had a dark complexion with brown hair, with a kind look to her eyes. The last girl in that line blew me away, even though I was sure I would never like her, not in _that_ way. She had choppy brown hair that still looked beautiful, and the smile on her face showed kindness, but a glance at the way she stood and held herself told me not to mess with her, no matter what.

The fourth row had two girls and one boy, but one, well, didn't seem like a girl at first. She stood with her arms crossed, a scowl on her face. Her eyes glared at everything around her, and she looked like she would pick a fight with anyone and everyone. Next was a dark-haired green-eyed girl who stood straight, with a frown on her face as she glanced around the Great Hall. She seemed upset with something, not angry like the girl next to her. The only boy on the line had blonde hair and an even tan that suggested he spent a lot of time outside. He seemed to be staring at someone, but I couldn't see who it was because he was too far away.

The last row had one girl and two boys. The girl was wearing a shirt saying "Gardening is Life", while the two boys surrounding her were grinning like maniacs, both with mischievous smiles on their faces.

I saw all of this in a second, and suddenly the three teens in the front ran forward, the people behind them following. The one with the blonde hair and electric blue eyes seemed to be flying—but as he came zooming past me, I realized—He _was_ flying! The dark haired and pale skinned boy was running as well, with shadows leaning toward him (Nearly Headless Nick, who was sitting next to me, gasped and fell off the bench, somehow, as did the other ghosts, but the boy didn't appear to notice). The boy in the middle, Percy, was… riding on a moving wave of water? How powerful were these wizards? How could they perform such tasks without a wand seen? Maybe they used an incantation that made their wand invisible so it would seem impressive! Well, impressive it was!

The graceful black-haired girl with the glow around her, along with Annabelle (or was it Annabeth? I forgot her name, they only mentioned it once on the train) ran to the aisle between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables, and began fighting with… was that a dagger? And a bow and arrows? Why would you fight with such medieval weapons when you could use magic? Either way, it was really exciting! They were moving so fast, I could barely see them! They were blurs, moving in and out, dodging and weaving through attacks. _Wow_.

I tore my eyes away from them and looked at buff boy and mean girl who were fighting in the aisle between the Ravenclaw table and the Hufflepuff table. They were using a crossbow and a huge sword, weaving through the attacks of the opponent and slicing at the attacker if possible. It was amazing, the way these wizards fought! If they could fight well with such heavy weapons, I wonder how well they would fight if they were dueling!

For a moment, I remembered: This is dangerous! What if this is Voldemort's plan to infiltrate Hogwarts? These kids could wield weapons with such skill, it surely is a danger to have them in the castle! But then, I realized, wait—they're only teens. Voldemort would never have _teens_ do anything for him. He wouldn't trust them enough, and Voldemort would never depend on anyone for anything.

I turned to look at the girls and boys who were fighting between the Hufflepuff and Slytherin tables. The Gardening Girl, the tanned blonde boy, Fire Boy, and the girl with dark hair and green eyes were dueling. _Actually dueling_. Not what Professor Lockhart showed us or anything—_real_ dueling. The dark haired and green eyed girl had such skill and prowess that for a moment, I feared that she would kill her opponents. And then I realized something—this girl wasn't using a wand! She was shooting jets of blue, green, and red out of her _palms_. How? The other three kids though, the Gardening Girl and the boys, were dueling the dark-haired girl, and it seems like they were losing, even though it was three against one in magic. I didn't know if I should be scared or awed. Or both.

I looked around for the Veela girl and the twin-looking boys. The Veela girl was nowhere to be seen, nor were the mischief looking twins. I wonder where they went. They couldn't have apparated out, but they might have cast a Disillusionment Charm on themselves. My gaze dropped on the three boys, Percy, the blonde haired blue eyed boy, and the dark hair pale skinned boy. They were fighting with swords, but it was very hard to watch, because they were blurs, moving so fast, dodging in and out so quickly, that I couldn't distinguish who was who, especially since they were all wearing orange T-shirts. I stared, awed, at the fight going on in front of the High Table. The professors, even Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall, seemed surprised at the skill of the three fighters. No wonder they stood in the front; it was doubtless that they were the strongest out of every wizard from their Institute.

Suddenly, all the action there stopped, and Percy was standing, grinning, at the two teens who were on the floor. The blonde haired one was tied up with… Was that seaweed? The dark haired one was lying on the floor, breathing heavily, I could see, but not moving otherwise. Percy's sword was pointing at his chest.

"Concede," the blonde haired boy finally said, before Percy snapped his fingers and the seaweed disappeared. Then Percy said, "Now, it's just you left, Nico."

The dark haired boy, Nico, didn't say anything. But every eye in the Great Hall was on them. After a good minute or two, Nico finally said, "Fine." Just like that, Percy removed his sword, and stood up. The sword disappeared. How did they do that? I didn't see him do a Vanishing Spell or anything!

Dumbledore (who most likely slipped in while the candles were dimmed) said, from his seat, "Well, that was certainly something! Welcome, students of Delphi Institute of Magic! I hope your journey to Hogwarts was pleasant"- Percy smirked at the two boys next to him- "and if you may, come up here so that you may be sorted into the four Houses. After this, we will sort the first-years, and then we will feast. But first things first, the students of Delphi Institute, please come up here."

The students walked to the front of the Hall, and I couldn't help but notice how they all walked with guarded expression, looking around, as if waiting for an ambush. The girl in the second row, the one with the dark hair and electric blue eyes, walked with such grace that I could have sworn she was floating. It might have been my imagination, but I could see a soft glow surrounding her.

Professor McGonagall came in with a stool and the old Sorting Hat, which the American teenagers raised their eyebrows at. Did they not know what the Sorting Hat was? And what it did?

Suddenly, the Sorting Hat began his song, which as I noticed made the students from Delphi Institute of Magic shocked, surprised, and skeptic:

**(A/N: **I copied this directly from the book. It is J.K. Rowling's, not mine, in case that isn't clear.**)**

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
>But don't judge on what you see,<br>I'll eat myself if you can find  
>A smarter hat than me.<em>

_You can keep your bowlers black,  
>Your top hats sleek and tall,<br>For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
>And I can cap them all.<em>

_There's nothing hidden in your head  
>The Sorting Hat can't see,<br>So try me on and I will tell you  
>Where you ought to be.<em>

_You might belong in Gryffindor,  
>Where dwell the brave at heart,<br>Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
>Set Gryffindors apart;<em>

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
>Where they are just and loyal,<br>Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
>And unafraid of toil;<em>

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
>if you've a ready mind,<br>Where those of wit and learning,  
>Will always find their kind;<em>

_Or perhaps in Slytherin  
>You'll make your real friends,<br>Those cunning folks use any means  
>To achieve their ends.<em>

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
>And don't get in a flap!<br>You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
>For I'm a Thinking Cap!<em>

"Okay… What was that?" Percy asked.

Instead of answering, Professor McGonagall read from her list, "Annabeth Chase!"

Oh, so it was Annabeth, not Annabelle. Well, I was close. Anyway, after a moment's hesitation, she was sorted into Gryffindor. Nico di Angelo (Black haired Pale Skinned boy) was sorted into Gryffindor after he was sitting there for nearly two minutes. Next was Katie Gardner (the Gardening Girl), who was sorted into Gryffindor as well. She might've been sorted into Hufflepuff, though, because the hat shouted "Huff-Gryffindor!"

Professor McGonagall called Jason Grace, the blonde boy with electric blue eyes, who was sorted into Gryffindor quickly. When Professor McGonagall called the girl with choppy black hair and the glow around her, by the name Thalia Grace, the girl snapped, "Just Thalia, _thanks_." Well, then. She was sorted into Gryffindor almost as soon as the hat touched her head.

"Perseus Jackson!"

Something weird happened just then. Even before the hat touched Percy's head, it had screamed out "Gryffindor!" How could the hat have known who Percy was and which House he belonged to if the Hat never even saw into the mind of him? Even Professor Dumbledore looked perplexed. Professor McGonagall, however, continued down the list, with Clarissa La Rue, who was sorted into Gryffindor as well.

The hat sorted Hazel Levesque, the girl with the dark complexion, Piper McLean, the Veela girl, Will Solace, the blonde haired boy, the mischievous looking brothers, Travis and Connor Stoll, Leo Valdez, the Fire Boy, and Frank Zhang, the buff boy, _all_ into Gryffindor. Isn't it strange that they are all being sorted into Gryffindor?

Then, Professor McGonagall called up a girl named "Lou Ellen", the dark haired girl with the green eyes, who was dueling without a wand (using just her palms). The hat was placed on her head, and the whole school waited in anticipation, for she was the last one of the exchange students to be sorted. The hat sat on her head for a good ten minutes before it finally declared, "Gryffindor!"

Hermione, who was sitting next to me, whispered, "That took way to long! She might have broken a record!"

Interesting…

I vowed to myself that before the end of the school year I would find out how these wizards managed such complicated magic without a wand.

Zoning out the sorting of the first years, I retreated into my thoughts on what Sirius, my godfather, might be doing, and who our DADA teacher was.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope that was good, since it took me a while to write and rewrite it because the thing wouldn't load -.-**

**Anyway... Here are the responses to the reviews:**

**Bianca di Angelo: Thank you! Oh yea, I did. Although I was debating for a while on whether they should all be placed into Gryffindor or they should be placed in different houses, in the end, I decided to keep them together :)**

**Alexa: I really considered your idea, but then I didn't want to separate Percy and Annabeth, because they're initially the leaders of the group, so they can't be separated into different Houses. Also because I feel evil separating Percabeth :/ So I put them all in Gryffindor, since they are demigods and went through two wars and multiple prophecies (or at least a few of them did). But yea... I hope you aren't too upset about the demigods not getting sorted into the Houses that you had wanted them to be in.**

**Carlos Is Mine: Would Thalia really be sorted into Slytherin? I mean, she's pretty brave- she did willingly, courageously, sacrifice her life for her two best friends, so I'd say Gryffindor for her. But I seriously considered everyone's idea, honestly :) So thanks for sharing your thoughts!**

**May A Chance: Thank you so much! Did you like this chapter? :)**

**Guests: Thanks for reviewing, both of you, please leave a pen name or something next time so that I can, you know, say something without referring to you guys as Guest 1 and Guest 2 :P Anyway... I'm really sorry, Guest-who-reviewed-on-Nov.-11, that I put them all in the same House, but I hope that you aren't too upset about it, and will realize why later on :). And for Guest-who-reviews-on-Nov.-13, thank you so much, really!**

**Atmadeep Paul: Thanks for sharing your thoughts, first off. Secondly, I'll have the demigods stop criticizing the wizards soon enough, but I hope you understand why. I mean, they (the demigods) fought long and hard throughout two wars (or at least one, for some of them), and these wars aren't "normal" wars. It's all with the deaths of their friends and everyone they loved at the hands of their evil great-grandmother (or grandmother) Gaea, and it's harder for them because these friends were their only family, and they were forced to fight. So when they are told to defend a kid who attends a school that is called Hogwarts, they can't help but laugh, especially since they are trying to get over the depressing events in Tartarus (for Percy and Annabeth) and losses of friends and family (for the others). So, they can't help but you know, laugh. They'll be more understanding, of course, once they realize how prestigious of a school Hogwarts really is, and what troubles Harry had to go through. Sorry that this response is so long XD but really, thanks for sharing your thoughts :)**

**A-fighter Lady: Thank you so much, and I sincerely hope that you enjoy this chapter (especially their presentation)**

**Meg the Patriot: Thalia is definitely Gryffindor: I mean, she's a Huntress of Artemis that fights against monsters for her eternal life! So yea I agree with you. But with Percy and his loyalty thing... Well, I'd say he's more Gryffindor because the Gryffindor are brave and courageous, and Percy's more brave and loyal, I'd say, since such extreme measures of loyalty requires much bravery. I'd say that Annabeth also would be in Gryffindor, because she is the daughter of the _battle_ goddess, and she's brave and strong (emotionally, physically, and mentally) so I'd say she's like 51 Gryffindor, and 49 Ravenclaw XD. Most of the others I agree with you. And I'll try to have the Stolls prank with the Weasley twins- it'll be funny but kind of hard to write because I'm not the prankster type and I have no idea what they should do. Any suggestions?**

**lovepercy76324: Yea, I put them all in Gryffindor, because their courage and bravery outshines many of their other attributes/traits. They didn't all fight in two wars (Leo, Piper...) but yea, they deserve to be in Gryffindor anyway :)  
><strong>

**percabethforever3xx: First off, I love your name. PERCABETH is my OTP :D Secondly, thanks so much! I'm not happy it took me so long to update, but I hope that you enjoy it nonetheless!**

**Mewster7: Haha, I love the enthusiasm! :) Was this chapter enough for your "MORE!"?**

**CJ potter rider jackson: Of course I will- thanks!**

**IVXLCDM: Thanks so much (about both the chapter and my penname) I'm planning on having Hermione be suspicious at first, since she's more aware of the nonexistance of the Delphi Institute of Magic, whereas Harry and Ron are more... open and outgoing, I guess. But in the end, they'll be pretty happy as friends :) You bring up a good point about Annabeth, Nico, Hazel, and some others, but wouldn't you say they're more Gryffindor? I mean Annabeth fell into _Tartarus_, and she _is_ the daughter of a _battle_ goddess. Nico is the son of Hades, sure, so he would fit in with the Slytherins, but his bravery level isn't low either- it's pretty brave to stand up to your father, who just so happens to be the Lord of the Dead and god of the Underworld, and it also takes a lot of courage to confess that you're homosexual, so I'd say Nico is pretty brave. And Hazel too- it takes a darn lot of courage and bravery to decide to sacrifice yourself (in her first life) to prevent the rise of a foul being (Alcyoneus- not sure if I spelled the name right). Haha- if I put Thalia in the Hufflepuff House... Poor Hufflepuffs XD :') Anyway... Thanks for sharing your thoughts and being very thorough :) I think I wrote a lot, but it's alright, because you did too XD  
><strong>

**Till next time (maybe a week or so)**

**~myperfectionismyimperfection**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 (Harry's POV)**

I was happy to be in Hogwarts again. It's not like my opinion of Privet Drive has changed over the past few years. But still, I missed staying with Sirius, as I did those few days before the start of the school year.

Glancing around, I notice that most of the school has arrived, but the American teenagers have not. I wonder where they spent the night- they were all in Gryffindor, but I didn't see any of them enter the Common Room last night. I look around once more at the huge doors, but no sign of them (namely Percy and Annabeth, who I already figured out were the leaders) were shown.

But before I could turn back to the table and respond to Hermione, who was questioning me about something (I was clearly not listening), the Americans walked in, laughing and joking around with each other, happy and seemingly content with life, except that buff girl, Clarisse. She still looked mean as ever. They walked over to the Gryffindor Table and sat down across from Ron, Hermione and myself. Everyone stared at them, remembering the performance that they had yesterday, but they paid no attention.

"So how'd you sleep last night?" Hermione suddenly asked, and everyone resumed their previous chatter.

"Pretty well, I suppose," Percy replied. _That's it? That's all he's going to tell us?_

"Are you excited to start classes today? We're going to get our schedules soon, so we can see what we have," I say, attempting to start conversation.

"Um, sure…" Percy began, seeming uncertain about the level of excitement he was supposed to have for starting school. But before he could finish, Annabeth interrupted, "We're all very excited to see how magic is taught in Hogwarts. I mean, Hermione"—Annabeth smiled at her—"told us a bit about the curriculum and everything, but it's always different when you're actually _doing_ it yourself, right? Transfiguration is one of Hermione's favorite subjects, no?"

"Yea," Hermione said enthusiastically, seeing an opening for conversation, "Transfiguration is always interesting, as I said on the train yesterday, but I don't think I mentioned that it was taught by Professor McGonagall, did I? She's very smart, and according to _Hogwarts, A History_, well, the updated version, that is, she and Flitwick scored all Os on their O.W.L.S _and_ their N.E.W.T.S! Oh yea- Professor Flitwick is the Charms Master, and that really short one at the High Table, see?" She pointed towards the shortest person sitting at the High Table.

Soon, food appeared on the table, and we all dug in to porridge, fried eggs, and other delicious food that simply couldn't even begin to be compared to the things that I was fed at the Dursleys'. I really missed the food… Well, the lessons too, but after being on Dudley's "diet" for the summer, the food here tasted absolutely marvelous. For some reason though, the American teenagers didn't eat anything, but rather looked at the elfish Latino kid, Leo, who responded by lighting his hand on fire. I was curious as to how he did that without magic and without hurting himself, but Annabeth, as if reading my mind, said, "It's the effects of a long-lasting potion, that's all. We need to sacrifice some food because of our religion, no big deal." But a glance at Ron's horrified face begged to differ. I'm sure that he couldn't understand why someone would _burn_ food, and to be quite frank, I didn't understand either. But instead of poking around, I decided to just let it go. I could respect their religion and their strange customs for now.

The red-headed twins, Fred and George, entered the Great Hall and half-sprinted to where I was sitting. Oh wait—I mean, where the mischievous boys Travis and Connor were sitting, and immediately struck up conversation. By the way that they spoke, it was quite obvious that this wasn't the first time they were communicating. I knew immediately that if Fred and George paired up with Travis and Connor, who looked quite like pranksters themselves, it would not be good for the students of Hogwarts. And the teachers as well. Four pranksters at Hogwarts—How could anyone have a normal school year?

Soon, everyone was done with their breakfast and the food was cleared away. We watched as Professor McGonagall descended from the High Table. "That's Professor McGonagall, here she comes now!" Hermione said happily. It was common knowledge that Hermione's favorite professor was McGonagall, and I of course respected her as well. Indeed, a tall witch wearing emerald green robes, with her hair pulled back in a tight bun, was walking down towards where I sat.

Hermione was immediately cleared to continue with Charms, DADA (which Professor McGonagall, for some reason, had frowned a little at, and looked at the American teenagers for a second), Herbology, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Transfiguration (Professor McGonagall had smiled at this), and Potions. Immediately, after a quick, "See you later!" she was off and running to her first period Ancient Runes class.

"Next, we have Potter… Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Transfiguration, and Potions. You received very good marks on the finals last year. Here is your schedule." I turned to Ron and smiled happily. But it turns out that she wasn't done speaking yet, when she turned to me and said, "Potter, the American exchange students will be sharing your schedule so, if you will…" She held out her hand, and I gave her the time table. After a tap, a few more schedules were automatically copied, which she handed out to Percy and his friends. A few minutes later, Ron was cleared to do the same subjects as I did, and we (along with Percy and his friends) left the table together for the Common Room, seeing as we had a free period. The Common Room was empty except for a few sixth and seventh years, one of whom was Katie Bell, a Chaser that I recognized from last year's Quidditch Team.

"Hey Katie! Do you know when Angelina's calling tryouts for Quidditch?" I asked eagerly. I couldn't wait to get on my Firebolt again.

"Nope, she hasn't mentioned it yet. I'm sure she will soon, though! But there's no need to worry, I know without a doubt that you'll be back on the team!"

"Same to you! Fred and George would probably still be the beaters. I mean, no one else in the school could possibly be better than them!" I continued.

The Americans seemed to get bored of this and went to sit at another corner while Ron, Katie, and I talked about possible candidates for the team, even though we didn't know most of the students younger than us.

An hour later, we left the Common Room for the DADA classroom four floors below. We were met down there by the Americans, although I could have sworn that they left after we did… Strange.

Hermione was already there, pacing back and forth while carrying an whole load of heavy books. Soon, all the corridor filled with both Gryffindor and Slytherin students. "Who do you think our professor will be?" Hermione asked. The Americans, for some reason, seemed to find this funny.

"What's so amusing?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"Oh nothing," one of the mischievous boys replied, "You'll see."

The classroom door opened as he spoke, and a girl with dark hair and green eyes walked out. _What?_ Surely, she couldn't be our teacher!

Silence few over us immediately, and Malfoy called out, "Seriously? _You_ are teaching us Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

The girl, who I now recognized as Lou Ellen, glanced at him before saying, "Let's head in. You guys"—she pointed toward the American teenagers—"can sit wherever you'd like, I know you don't need this. The rest of you, please sit in the front of the room for better viewing purposes." With that, she entered the room, with the Gryffindors, Slytherins, and Americans following.

I looked around the room as I entered. It looked very different from what it looked like last year, when Moody was teaching. The curtains were purple and opened, letting in some light from the windows. The room was lit by candles floating in mid-air, and a bookshelf lined half of one wall.

I looked around after I sat down next to Hermione and Ron. The Slytherins mostly sat next to the door, while the Gryffindors sat on the other side, close to the windows. (The windows lined the left wall, the teacher's desk and a cleared space was in front of the, well, front wall, the right wall had a door with some pictures hanging next to it, and the back wall also had some newspaper clippings about Voldemort.)

"I have been informed by your Headmaster that you've had many teachers in the past. One was killed, another lost his memory, a third was fired, and one is now in Azkaban. Very unfortunate. This year, I'll be teaching you, and hopefully, I won't meet any of the endings that your previous teachers had." She sounded serious about it, not joking at all.

"Before we begin on introductions, since I'm new here, are there any questions?"

Immediately Hermione's hand shot up, and she asked, "Why are you our teacher? You can't be more than 15 years old!"

She laughed, and then said, "True, I am only fifteen, like you guys. But I'm sure I'm more than capable of teaching. A lot of what we learned back in Ca—I mean, Delphi Institute was all about defending yourself."

"Do we need to call you Professor?" Leo asked, smirking.

"Shut up, Leo!"

Before anything could happen, Malfoy leaned back in his chair and sneered, "_You_ think you're capable of teaching us? _Please_. What can you do? You look pathetic, like a _mud-blood_."

I expected her to yell at Malfoy for his lack of respect for a teacher—she may be young, but Dumbledroe still appointed her right? That had to mean that she had some ability that would come in helpful. Instead of showing any negative reaction however, she just said, "Whatever Malfoy. If you doubt me, you can always challenge me to a duel. It's technically not against school rules, since I am both a student and a teacher."

I knew that Malfoy would be too proud to deny a duel, especially against someone who he called a mudblood, so when he said, "I challenge you to a duel. My second will be Goyle. Yours?"

"I accept your challenge. And I doubt I'll need a second, but I'll pick Annabeth anyway. You _can_ use a wand correctly right? After _all the training that my mom gave you_?" She put emphasis on those last words for some reason, but it probably meant nothing. Annabeth nodded and stood up, leaning against the wall, ready to join the duel should anything happen, and then Lou Ellen continued, "All rules apply, such as no maiming, permanently injuring, et cetera, et cetera, no killing, blah blah. Get up here, Malfoy!"

He stood up and walked to the front, where there was a cleared space big enough for a duel.

"Where's your wand?" Malfoy asked, confused. Oh. That's a good question. Where was it?

"I fight with my hands alone."

"Alright…" he seemed uncertain, and so was I. How could someone fight without a wand? How could you duel with your hands?

In a few moments, my question was answered. Draco tried to stun her, but she waved her hand and the jet of light disappeared. _Disappeared_. He then yelled an incantation that sounded like "Alarte Ascendare", which I'd never heard of before, but Lou made the jet of light disappear immediately. She shot a blue jet of light out, which turned into a steel rope that wrapped itself around Malfoy. How did she learn so many non-verbal spells? That was _very_ complex magic!

"Come on, you have to do better than that if you want to pass the test at the end of the year!" She waved her hands and the rope disappeared. Malfoy immediately sprung up, seeming enraged at the fact that he was so easily beat.

He shot a jet of green light at Lou, who blocked it before saying, "No Unforgivables, Malfoy!" before swiping her hand through the air and shooting out another jet of blue light, although this one was more navy colored. Antlers sprang up from his head, and the class laughed, even the Slytherins, making Malfoy's face turn a shade of red that would rival a tomato's. She then cast another spell, this time, not non-verbal, and yelled, "Densaugeo!" Immediately, Draco's teeth grew at an alarming speed, but Lou didn't pay any attention, yelling "Engorgio!" which made Draco's head swell to a size that would _not_ have been healthy in the Muggle world. At all. In fact, it didn't seem like he could hold it up anymore, and his huge chin dropped to his body, which seemed tiny in comparison. But then, Lou lifted the spell and his head shrank back to its original size, and his teeth shrunk as well, leaving Malfoy very confused and dizzy.

"Surrender?" Lou asked, frowning upon Malfoy, who now laid in a heap on the floor.

"Whatever."

After that, all the Slytherins sat at attention, obviously wanting to know how to perform such complex non-verbal spells without a wand. She discussed some curses, namely the three Unforgivables, but she, thankfully, didn't have that loving tone that Barty Crouch Jr. did last year. She also talked about some other curses we'll learn to defend against and other stuff like that.

Interesting first lesson of the year, wouldn't you say? I could only wonder what would happen in the following classes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It's been two weeks but I hope that you enjoy this :) Happy 6-days-early Christmas, guys!**

**Mistygirl91902: Thanks so much! Did you enjoy this chapter? I hope it met your expectations!**

**TridentTattoo: Thank you! Glad to know what you think of my story :)**

**Guest: Yea, I have the Stolls and the Weasley twins planning on a prank, but to be honest, I have no idea what they are doing. Any suggestions?**

**crossoverlover: Thank you, and I will! :)**

**Headed4Infinity: Thanks a lot (not the sarcastic way though, lol)! I don't exactly have it planned out bit by bit, I'm more of a plan as you go when it comes to writing, so we'll see where this goes! I really like your username, by the way!**

**Kakesu Wolf: First off, I will try to make Nico not overshadowed (no pun intended) or anything, but it's kind of hard because there's so many people, with the Seven, Nico, Thalia, Reyna, Stolls, Will, Lou Ellen, Clarisse, and Katie, so I might send some back to Camp Half-Blood. I don't think I can make Nico bi though, because that's straying a little too far from canon; I'm sorry. And thank you!**

**dragoncrimson30539: Yes, I actually really ship Solangelo. I find it really awesome that Nico can find happiness (ish) at last with someone, especailyl after all he's been through so yea. I think Solangelo is better than Reyna/Nico, like many others believe, b/c Nico isn't bi! My OTP is Percabeth though, not Solangelo, but I do ship them! Okay rant over, and thanks~ :)**

**xxaugustaxx: I can't really update faster because I don't have that much time, since I have school every day of the week (yes, that means school on weekends from 9-5 on Sat. and I'm not home on Sun.) But I do try to update as fast as I can. Unfortunately, that means two to five chapters in a month a most :/ I'm really sorry; I wish I could update faster. If only the day lasted longer so I can actually have some time for entertainment. As it is, I only get a few hours of sleep, so pardon me and stick with the story, even fi I don't update for a week. Thanks! :)**

**May a Chance: Thanks! Thanks for being honest and telling me what you really think of the Sorting Hat results. I mean, I guess your descriptions would be accurate, but I'd say that Percy is more brave than he is loyal/fair because true, he does do many acts of loyalty, but they always need a lot of bravery behind it too, no? But I respect your opinion and am very happy that you told me your honest thoughts. But you see why I need them in the same House, no? If not, you'll see later (I hope! :))**

**AwesomeElia: It's been two weeks XD Are you still reading this though? If yes, sweet! If not, aww... ALthough I suppose it _is_ my fault. I try to update soon but it's not that possible, you know..._  
><em>**

**xXFangirlingBookwormXx: Thank you! I feel that they are one big family and they did go through two wars, so they all belong in Gryffindor. Although many of them would do just as well in other Houses.**

**I will update before the new year :P (if not, you are allowed to safely assume that I have been killed by Lord Mouldywart XD)**

**~myperfectionismyimperfection**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 5 (Percy's POV)**

I wasn't exactly watching what Lou was doing to that pale blonde kid, since I was too distracted, playing with Annabeth's beautiful hair. It mustn't have been nice, because that kid, whose name was Draco (seriously, what kind of parent names their kid "Draco"), was sulking and Harry and his two friends were trying hard to not laugh at him.

But that was last period, now Annabeth and I, along with the rest of the demigods (except for Lou, who had another class to teach), were gathered in a dark hallway, waiting for the Potions teacher to arrive. Just as I thought that, the door opened, and a man with greasy black hair stepped out, black robes billowing. Ugh. He doesn't look like someone who'd be a fun teacher. But then again, I'd never read had a fun teacher before. His eyes scanned over the group of students standing outside the classroom, landing on Harry's, I noticed, a fraction longer than anyone else.

"Enter," was all he said before walking back into the room, with everyone (including me) following. Room would be the wrong word- it was more like a dungeon; the whole place was dark and gloomy. I noticed Harry, Hermione, and Ron sit at a table that conveniently had 2 extra places, so of course Annabeth pulled us there. Everyone was silent, so for once, I decided to be quiet as well. The greasy haired teacher, who we had to call "Professor Snape" began what I assumed was a welcome back speech, but I assumed wrong.

Instead, he said "Before we begin today's lesson, I'd think it appropriate to remind you all this is the year that you will take your O.W.L.S. After this exam, there will be a large chance that I will no longer have to teach you. Regardless of where you came from"- his eyes landed on Annabeth's, and I tightened my hand on hers-"you will need to take the O.W.L.S since you are a part of this school. Your first task- complete the Draught of Peace, a Potion that often comes up during the exam. It is used to calm anxiety and soothe agitation. Accidentally putting in the wrong ingredient, the incorrect ingredient amount, or at the wrong time, or making any mistake can vary your potion greatly, so I suggest that you pay attention to the instructions. The ingredients and method are on the blackboard"— after a flick of his "wand", they appeared on the board- "the ingredients will be in the cupboard"- another flick of his wand and the cupboard sprang open- "you have one and a half hours. Begin."

Being a demigod, not a wizard, did not make this task any easier. The ingredients had to be added to the pot thing (which was apparently called a cauldron) at the right time and in the right order and with the right amount. Of course, that meant that I messed up the potion completely. Or, rather, I would have, if Annabeth hadn't saved me every time that I almost put in the wrong ingredient, at the wrong time. A while later (which felt like eternity), Snape said, "A light silver vapor should be rising from the potion right now. You have five minutes left."

I glanced at Annabeth, wondering what was next, since I couldn't read the instructions on the board. The "cauldron" was sparking- I didn't know what I did, but at this point, I didn't care anymore. The various bottles on the shelves were very distracting. Besides, my potion wasn't the worst. Looking around, I noticed that Travis and Connor were just using one cauldron, and the results were horrifying. The green goo inside was bubbling, and occasionally one would explode, reminding me of Tartarus. Katie's was not much better, since it looked like a bucket of tar, and it wasn't moving at all. In fact, it was solid-she was jabbing at it with her "wand" (the enchanted sticks that Hecate gave us before Potions class). Both Jason and Piper's were at least liquid. The instructions said that it was supposed to be navy and issuing silver vapor, but Jason's was a light blue, whereas Piper's was more purple. Neither of theirs was issuing the vapor. Leo's cauldron was on fire, and a glance inside it showed that he didn't even put one ingredient in yet, and was instead working on burning images onto his cauldron. I looked farther down the table, where Clarisse was sitting. Her cauldron, well, it was shattered, and she was busy using the sharp edges to… cut pictures into the wooden table? Err… her potion, like Leo's was well, non-existent. At least I tried. Nico's potion was… Where was Nico? A slightly darker shade was in the corner, in the shadows. I guess Nico was there, thinking about random stuff again. Anyway… Will's was the correct navy color, but there was no vapor. Thalia's potion was purely translucent. It wasn't even colored in the slightest! But at least she did the first line of the instructions I guess.

A glance at Harry's potion showed that he wasn't doing much better either. He was looking desperately around the dungeon, and our eyes locked for a second before he moved on, looking for any clue that would make his potion's vapor the correct color. His red-haired friend Ron's potion was very, erm, alive. It was spitting out sparks, leaving acidic trails all over his face. I wasn't sure if that was safe, but I hoped that this school had an infirmary, for the sake of his, well, face. Only Hermione seemed to have made the potion correctly, for the color was navy, and the vapor was silver, just as it should be.

When the teacher looked at her potion, he didn't say anything, which I took to mean that it wasn't done incorrectly. However, he stopped at Harry's cauldron, and smirked with an unmistakable air of triumph. "Well, well, well. What is this supposed to be, Potter?" I noticed all the wizards wearing robes with green or silver trims sat up straighter, seeming eager for something.

A moment later, I found out what was so interesting. It seemed that Snape loved to taunt Harry. Deciding without any thinking to come to his aid, I stood up and asked Snape what he was doing. He turned his cold eyes to the location I was sitting in, and coolly replied, "Well, teaching, of course. May I ask what you are doing?" He looked at my sparking cauldron with contempt.

"No, you may not ask." I smirked, figuring that talking back to a teacher, especially one like him, would tick them off.

"10 points from Gryffindor." Snape twisted his wand in his hand. Under normal wizard circumstances, I would have found that quite annoying and creepy, but after being through hell and back (literally), a greasy-haired mortal twirling a twig did not scare me.

At that, Ron stood up and said, "That's not fair! He's just defending Harry!"

"While that may be true, he is also being an impertinent brat, and besides, his potion could barely pass 2nd year standards. Did you and your friends not learn this in Delphi Institute?" he asked, his voice cold. I suddenly figured out that Dumbledore must've told him about us being demigods.

Before I could reply, however, Thalia, being the loyal person she is, stood up and said, "Unfortunately, Professor Snake, back at our school, we never needed to know how to mix useless potions, and we were never taught how to defend a classmate against an idiotic teacher without sparking their hate." The air smelled dangerously of ozone.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor!" he said, without raising his voice, as if he was used to this.

"Oh stop being such a disgusting moronic idiot!" Annabeth said, standing up beside me, stormy grey eyes flashing. "You must've been from the Slytherin House. Anyone else would've been more fair. Is it so wrong of us to defend a classmate? I highly doubt that Professor Dumbledore would approve of 60 points being taken simply because a teacher couldn't stand a student being loyal to another and standing up for them!"

"Yea! Give us those points back! Also, what are points for?" Leo asked. I couldn't help but smile. Such a Leo thing to say.

"What's your problem, punk?" a rough voice said. Clarisse. Even she was defending Harry! I guess that she took this quest pretty seriously. I looked back and saw that her arms were crossed, smirking. She was itching for a fight, I could just tell.

I guess Snape suddenly realized that all the demigods were standing together, ready to defend Harry (some just because it was the right thing to do, and others because they were probably bored and was waiting for this the whole time) if necessary. With me, Annabeth (her piercing, but beautiful, grey eyes were probably already analyzing the quickest way to warn Professor Snape, or as I say, the Snake, of not bullying a student again), Jason (who was floating a little bit off the ground), Piper (always ready with her charmspeak), Travis, Connor (they were both already behind the Snake, silently fishing out his wand), Katie, Nico (he'd reappeared from the shadows), Frank (who literally just shifted into a werewolf, which Snape cringed at for some reason), Hazel (I noticed golden coins "mysteriously" floating towards our table), Will, Leo (whose hands were already flickering with flames), Thalia (the room already smelled faintly like ozone), and Clarisse (her face herself was scary enough), Snape would be a fool to try to provoke out anger.

His eyes glared at me, cold and depthless, but I didn't flinch. I glared right back, savoring the feeling that Snape couldn't do anything without 14 angry demigods at his throat.

"Class dismissed. Homework: 10 inches on moonstone and its properties, due next class!" With that, he swept out of the room, and the students began packing for the next class. I wish something of importance would happen... All we did so far was put some random things into a cauldron, and then have a teacher get mad at us for defending a classmate. Other than that Snake threatening Harry's grades, there didn't seem to be anything that would threaten his wellbeing. Why were we sent here then?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So first things first, I'm not killed by Lord Mouldywart, I was just captured by Bellatrix and tortured with projects. Sorry :/**

**Tris James Jackson: Thank you~ Hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

**Bianca di Angelo: When Nico sees the ghosts during dinner, sure, why not? Well, I can make Nico kind of upset about the ghosts not in the Underworld, but Hades can't tell Nico about it, because gods aren't supposed to help them on their quest. Thanks for your advice though, really! And thank you for taking the time to review as well :)**

**KenzieofApollo: Thank you and I completely agree! Dramione? No way. Just no. They can't. So yea, you don't need to worry about that :P**

**xxaugustaxx: This is a little late, but I hope you had a good Christmas too :) I don't need a beta, because I'm currently having my brother be my unofficial beta, but thank you so much for your offer! I hope you enjoy this update :)**

**clestiel: I don't think there will be any pairings other than in canon, but I might change my mind later. Not sure yet. Thanks~**

**Lonewolf246: Thank you~ Even little things like that are nice to read :)**

**Kakesu Wolf: Yes, Solangelo pretty nice. I like Rick Riordan giving Nico somebody at last- poor kiddo. But yea, shipping Solangelo too :P And thanks~ :)**

**juju1030: Thank you for 1)reading this, and 2) taking time to review. Even short ones are nice, so yea, thanks :) **

**AwesomeElia: Yes, Malfoy's quite good at making a fool of himself, no? In the future, Annabeth'll probably take the honor of humiliating him again :P**

**75Check75: They're going to prank the teachers that they pranked before that toad arrived, of course! I'm sorry, I just really _hate_ Umbridge, and if I included her, I'd probably kill her off the first day XD :P so forgive me for not having her in the story. Gred and Forge might team up with Peeves and the Stolls for something later on too!**

**May a Chance: Percabeth all the way~ Percy could've easily fit into both Houses though, wouldn't you say? I hope you liked this chapter :)**

**Till next time,**

**myperfectionismyimperfection**


End file.
